Kingyou Ouji  Goldfish Prince
by Adjuel
Summary: Yaoi/Slash - Axel, Sora, and Ven have been friends forever. Every summer for the past twelve years they've attended the Festival of Light together, but the festival before their senior year changes everything. And what does a goldfish have to do with it?


Title: Kingyou Ouji (Goldfish Prince)

Words: 2,901

Chapter: (1/?)

Pairings: AkuRoku, Sora/Riku, Ven/Terra, Cloud/Squall(Leon- his _real_ name is Squall :P), Demyx/Zexion, probably more when I can think of it...

Disclaimer: I have never and will never own Kingdom Hearts or any of its related trademarks. I also don't own Kingyou Hime, but I do wish I could draw like Takashima Kazusa.

A/N: Hey! It's been quite a while since I wrote anything, and I've never really done a chapter fic successfully, so we'll see how this goes. Be patient; I'm a college student and have other priorities, even if yaoi/fanfics are what I would love to focus on. This story is lightly based on the wonderful yaoi manga-ka Takashima Kazusa's short manga called Kingyou Hime (Goldfish Princess). Not much is the same, really, just the basic idea. Kingyou Hime is not long, but I've read it about three bazillion times. Also, Takashima Kazusa wrote one of my favorite mangas ever created. It's called _Wild Rock._ If you haven't read it, GO BUY IT NOW! I think that's about it, for now. Not sure if there will be lemons or not. I don't write the stories; my hands are just the vessels that my imagination uses to free its overloaded self... hopefully that made sense. Well, enjoy, and R&R to let me know if this is worth continuing ^.^

* * *

**Kingyou Ouji**

**by Adjuel  
**

"Why do we do this every year again? It's crowded, boring, and I get stuck footing the bill," Axel complained, his face twisted in annoyance as he stared at his two best friends.

"Axeeel," Sora whined, "why can you just enjoy our night out together? We're best friends, after all, and this is the summer before our senior year. This may be the last time we get to go to the Festival of Lights together before we have to leave for university."

"Yeah," Ventus supplied, "and it's a tradition. We've done this _every_ year since first grade. Why would we stop now?"

Axel really wanted to roll his eyes at his twin best friends, but refrained from doing so. They had a point, after all; once they were all in college, they wouldn't be able to hang out like they had the freedom to now. Axel felt his heart sink a little at the thought, but refused to show it on his face.

Axel dramatically sighed, a theatrical look of defeat on his face. "I concede. If it's so important to you two, I suppose I can put up with the crowdedness and noisiness of this dumb festival."

"Yay!" Sora and Ventus said together, their hands clasping in happiness. "We knew you'd see the light, Ax," Sora added, a smile covering his boyish features.

"I'd hope so," Axel grumbled. "It is the Festival of Lights, after all."

"Uuh," Ventus groaned. "That was so awful, Ax. Could you be any lamer?"

Normally Axel would just laugh off a comment like the one Ventus had made. But there was a slight problem with that comment coming from Ventus. The thing was, he liked Ventus. And not as just a friend; he liked him in _that _way. Thus, the end result was a red faced Axel, his hair and face colliding in a fight to see who could be the brighter red.

Ventus, the naïve boy that he was, was confused by Axel's reaction, whereas Sora laughed at Axel's plight. The brunet knew all about his red haired friend's crush on his twin, and as much as he supported the thought of their being together, he couldn't help but laugh at the way Axel acted around his twin. Ventus was so clueless to everything around him that, unless Axel blatantly told the blond of his feelings, Ventus would never know, even if Axel was more obvious about his crush than the clumsy Demyx was about his on the academic Zexion, and that's saying something. Sora had told his friend over and over to just _tell_ Ventus of his feelings, but the red head always vehemently refused, spouting excuses about ruining friendships and splitting up the golden trio and making Sora a third wheel. It was usually around that point that Axel turned the conversation on Sora and brought up the brunet's own interest in a certain silveret. Axel was tricky like that.

Ventus looked from the blushing redhead to the laughing brunet in confusion. "What's so funny, Sora? And are you feeling all right, Axel? You don't look too good and your face is all red. Do you have a fever?"

Sora's laughter was rekindled by Ven's comment, as was Axel's blush. Axel tried to control his burning cheeks and managed to speak through his embarrassment. "Yeah, I'm fine. Your brother's laughter is a little nauseating, but besides that, I'm all right."

Sora managed to control his laughter, but his smile refused to leave his face. "Aw, come on, Axel. You know I'm just having a little fun at your expense." Ven looked from his brother to his friend, confusion and annoyance filling him. Sora and Axel had always been like that; he sometimes felt out of the loop around the other two, like a third wheel, even though he was with them 24/7.

"Besides, Ax" Sora continued, "you have your own fun teasing me when Riku's around. Right, Ven?" Ven's eyes widened and he shook his head at Sora in warning. The Brunet just gave his twin a questioning look.

Axel, on the other hand, suddenly became happy. His grumpy mood changed drastically, and a smile befitting the Grinch suddenly replaced his frown. "Your right, Sora. And why would Riku's being around bother you?"

"Yeah, why would it?"

Sora jumped and spun around at the new voice that had entered the conversation from behind him. He came face to face with the boy whom they had just been speaking of.

"Riku! What are you doing here?" Sora shrieked. Now he knew why Ven was shaking his head; his twin was trying to warn him Riku was _right behind him_.

The teal eyed youth raised his silver eyebrow, a devious smirk controlling his lips, "Enjoying the lights, of course. It _is_ the Festival of Light, after all. And you never answered _my_ question."

Sora could feel his own face heating up, a blush slowly creeping up his face. Darn. This was his punishment for making fun of Axel. Sora anxiously glanced around, unable to make eye contact with Riku. He started speaking quickly, unable to control his babbling. "Did you ask me a question? I don't think you did. Did he, guys? I'm pretty sure he didn't. "Sora said nervously, glancing at Axel and Ventus with a helpless, pleading desperation filled eyes.

Ventus jumped into action, trying to save his brother, "Er, I don't think he did, right Ax?"

"On the contrary, my little friend, I'm pretty sure he did." Axel put him arm around Ventus' shoulder, happiness filling his aura. "What was it? Ah, yes! I think he asked why it bothered you when- uhg!" Axel grunted, his arm lifting from Ven's shoulder and going to his side, rubbing the spot where Sora managed to jam his elbow.

"Thanks, Axel, I knew you were the one to ask. You've got such a great memory," Sora said darkly, annoyance radiating off him in palpable waves.

"You know it, bud," Axel wheezed, "I've always got it memorized."

"Are you all right, Ax? " Ventus worried, making sure Axel was all right. "Here, let me see." Ventus reached down and removed Axel's hands so he could inspect the injury himself, his small hands rubbing the bruised flesh through Axel's shirt.

Axel's reaction was immediate, the flush that had previously diminished returning with new life. He quickly pulled away from Ventus, his movements a little too energetic. He managed to trip backwards, gracelessly falling on his ass.

The comic seen before him caused Sora to relax, his laughter from earlier was reborn and his blush disappeared. He glanced over at Riku and caught him laughing lightly as well.

"Oh my gosh! Axel, are you all right?" Ventus fussed, quickly helping up the mortified teen that was Axel.

"Yeah, yeah, everything's fine," Axel mumbled, his patience running thin and his pride mortally wounded.

"Well, then, since everything and everyone seems to be all right, would you guys like to go get something to eat?" Riku asked, his eyes straying towards Sora as he asked the question.

"Sure!" Sora said too enthusiastically. He realized his folly and tried to cover his mistake, "I mean, I practically haven't eaten all day, and I've been dying to eat something, so your suggestion came at the right time, so I guess we should just go and-"

"What he's trying to say is he'd love to," Axel cut in, trying to save his poor, blubbering friend. As fun as it was to tease Sora, and as annoyed as he still was at him, he knew how hard it was to be in a situation like Sora's; loving someone and being unable to do anything about it. Or, at least, being unwilling to. It was exhausting and frustrating and what you needed to say never came out right. So Axel figured he should give his friend a little help.

Riku laughed and Sora just looked down in embarrassment. "All right, sounds good. You two in as well?" Riku asked, his question directed towards Axel and Ventus.

Before Ven could open his mouth, Axel started speaking, futhur helping his friend. "No thanks, Riku, we had a big supper before we came. See, I lost this bet to Ven and owed him dinner, so food is not on our to-do list." Sora, for all Axel's helpfulness, couldn't believe it. Axel was going to abandon him! And at the time the useless redhead was need the most. Granted, he wanted to be alone with Riku, but now? There was no way he could handle it. He made eye contact with Axel and tried to convey his inner turmoil to his friend, but the dumb oaf purposely ignored him. He even threw in a devious wink to show he knew_ exactly_ what Sora wanted yet he wasn't going to comply. Ven, too, looked somewhat upset. Axel had _not,_ indeed, fed him, and he was starving. And why was Axel lying, anyway? Oh, right! Sora liked Riku. Duh. "Besides," Axel continued, focusing his eyes back on Riku, "festival food doesn't really sit well with me, if you know what I mean."

Riku made a face at Axel that clearly said 'I-really-did-_not_-need-to-know-that,' but didn't comment on it. "All right, then. I suppose we'll split up then? You and Ven and me and Sora?" Riku glanced around their little group to make sure they all agreed, but stopped when he noticed the slightly ill look on Sora's face. "Er, that is, I mean, if you'd rather go with your brother and Axel, that would be fine, too, Sora."

Sora's eyes widened and he looked from Axel to Riku then back. Axel's face clearly read 'bitch-you-better-not-screw-this-alone-time-up-for-you-_or-_me,' while Riku's face looked anxious, although Sora couldn't think of a reason why.

The pressure was too much. He was too nervous. There was no way he could spend time alone with Riku and not royally screw it up. "Well...," Sora started.

Axel, having known Sora for twelve years, knew exactly what he was thinking. Instead of enjoying a (hopefully) romantic night at the festival with Riku, Sora would rather face Axel's wrath and let his nerves get the better of him. And, frankly, that would not do. Sora needed to face his fear, er, love. And besides that, Axel wanted his VenVen time, dammit!

"Sora, no need to tag along with us. We'll be fine! And it's not like I'm going to jump Ven, or anything," Axel said, an innocent smile on his face. As much as he liked Ven, he knew the comment would go right over his head. As if on cue, Ven's face scrunched up in confusion. Unlike Ven, Riku understood immediately. He assumed the reason Sora was reluctant to leave the other two alone was Axel's being alone with a vulnerable and unsuspecting Ventus. Just as Axel wanted it to seem.

"Sora, I think those two will be fine together," Riku said softly enough so only Sora could understand him. "Axel said he'd behave. Everything's going to be all right."

Sora looked between Riku and Axel one final time before sighing in defeat."You're right, Riku. I'll be-er, that is, Ven and Axel will be fine."

Axel clapped, bringing everyone's attention back to him. "Great! You two go ahead and get some food. Maybe we'll meet up and watch the fireworks together?" Of course, Axel had no intention of meeting up later, but no one needed to know that. "But if we can't find each other, oh well, no big deal. We'll survive on our own, right VenVen?" Or maybe everyone needed to know. Except Ventus. Poor, clueless Ventus.

Riku and Sora read the message loud and clear, and Ven just answered Axel's question with a hesitant "Okay," confused about Axel's peculiar behavior. "Good. Great, even! We'll catch you guys later!" Axel said happily, his hand reaching out and grabbing Ven's arm as he rushed off with the blond trailing behind.

The silveret and brunet watched the two skip away, a wave of pity overcoming both for Ventus. "I feel sorry for your brother," Riku commented.

Sora glanced at Riku, "Because of Axel? Don't be. Axel... he's very complex. He can be overbearing, obnoxious, sneaky, devious, secretive, and he hates letting other people know what he's thinking, but...," Sora paused and glanced down, a small smile overcoming his lips, "But there is no other person in the world I'd rather Ven be with. No one else would be good enough for my little brother."

Riku paused for a moment to think about his response to Sora's little speak, his heart sinking at the admiration Sora held for the redhead. "Sounds like you really like him. The fact that you approve of him for your brother... I think that means a lot." Riku felt his heart twist. Maybe Sora liked Axel? Riku continued, ignoring his previous thought, "I mean, I have yet to find anyone I think is good enough for my little brother. Maybe I should introduce him to Axel..."

Sora shook his head in mock anger. "I don't think so. I've been screening Axel for the past twelve years, shaping him up into a man befitting Ven. He's mine." Sora smiled, his playfulness showing through. Riku smiled back, but the 'he's mine' comment lingered in the back of his head. When Sora realized the other teen wasn't going to verbally respond to his comment, he continued. "So, you have a younger brother?"

Riku smiled, brought out of his thoughts by Sora's inquisition about his family. "Actually, I have two younger brothers and two older brothers. The oldest is Sephiroth. He's twenty-six. The next is Loz, who's 21. The funny thing is, he acts like the youngest. He's such a little cry baby." Riku laughed lightly at the thought of his older brother. He'd grow up someday. Maybe. "I'm the middle child, usually disregarded and overlooked, of course." Sora smiled at the satirical remark. "I'm eighteen, unsurprisingly. Yazoo is the next youngest to me. He's sixteen going on seventeen in August. He'll be a junior this year. And last but not least is Kadaj, everybody's favorite. He is beyond cute, is loved, pampered, and coddled by our entire family, and hates every second of it. He thinks he's a little bad ass, but no one can see anything past his cuteness. He's fifteen, rotten as hell, and is 'in love.'" Riku rolled his eyes made air quotes around 'in love,' shaking his head at the thought of his little brother's obsession.

Sora tilted his head in confusion. "What do you mean 'in love?'"

Riku sighed. "Kadaj thinks he's found 'the one,' whom he has never actually talked to, might I add. It's really just a creepy obsession. Let's just say I wouldn't want to be in this guy's shoes. The guy is at least eight years older than Kadaj, too. He works at some pet store, I think. Blond with lots of spikes."

Sora's eyes widened. Riku's brother was gay? Maybe Riku was, too? At least he was okay homosexuality, it seemed. "Do you mean the guy that owns _Strife's Pet Emporium_?"

"Yeah, that's him. Why?" Riku asked.

"Well," Sora started, "it's actually kinda funny, but... that guy, Cloud, he's my, um, my oldest brother's boyfriend. Sort of."

Riku's eyes widened. "Really? Huh, I figured the guy was straight. I'd better not let Kadaj know, though. It'll only fuel the fire."

"But if you tell him Cloud has a boyfriend, wouldn't that discourage him?"

"Pfft," Riku gave Sora an 'I-wish' look. "If only life were so simple. Kadaj would probably stalk not only Cloud, but your brother as well, and not in the good way. He'd probably try to get your brother out of the picture, ya know, get them to break up."

Sora smiled at the thought of his older brother's relationship and sighed. "No, I don't think he could ever break them up. Squall, that is, my brother, and Cloud are the perfect couple." Sora sighed again, this time in discontent. "They have the kind of relationship that I want. They have little fights and misunderstandings, of course, but no matter what they work it out."

Trying to seem nonchalant, Riku asked as delicately as he could, "So, do you want this relationship to be with a girl, or guy?" Or, at least he wanted to, but he couldn't find the courage in him to ask, so he instead said, "I'm sure you'll find it someday, Sora. I mean, you're a pretty cool guy, I think." As soon as the words left his mouth, Riku wanted to slap himself. Could he have said anything lamer?

Sora, nontheless, was pleased with the comment, and hid his face so Riku wouldn't notice the blush on his cheeks. "Thanks, Riku."

"Er, you're welcome." An awkward silence fell around the two teens. Unable to take it, Riku finally said, "So, are you ready to eat now?"

* * *

A/N: I hope you all liked it! Please review to let me know what you think.

Adjuel

p.s. If you think of a better summary, please let me know -.-'

R&R ^.^


End file.
